bloodbornefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Тема форума:Общение/@comment-27366142-20151209163301/@comment-31595102-20170327072019
Еще немного спекуляции на тему Агаты и часовни Идона. Агата - не человек, уже высказывалось предположение, что, возможно он - птумерианец (хотя как по мне, так поза в которой он сидит, очень похожа на бастарда Лорана). И, если это так, то он служит Великим. Может быть, Агата просит спасать людей, чтобы Идон мог выбрать для себя того, кто сможет выносить его дитя? Как косвенное доказательство - во всех монологах после спасения нпц, КРОМЕ монолога об Арианне, Агата говорит "she/he didn't offer me much in the way of conversation" и только в монологе об Арианне эта фраза отсутствует и Агата смеется gleefully, что можно перевести как ликующе. Конечно, это может быть ничем иным как его простой радостью, что с ним заговорили, но это же BB. Здесь мало что бывает просто так :) И косвенное доказательство того, что он служит Великим - монологи на тему его вины, что он недостоен быть другом охотника. Всё происходящее, по сути, дело рук Великих, которым Агата служит и, судя по всему, Агата отдает себе в этом отчет. А может быть, служит Идону не по желанию, а по принуждению, по традиции (все-таки, птумерианец, никуда не деться). А, ну и, конечно, руна, которую Агата роняет, умирая. И строчка в описании руны Бесформенный Идон "both Oedon and his inadvertent worshippers sureptitiously seek the precious blood". можно перевести как Оба, Идон и непреднамеренный/неумышленный верующий/поклонник тайно/исподтишка ищут драгоценную кровь. Это вполне коррелируется с тем же Агатой, который служит Идону, но чувствует вину и груз ответственности за то, что происходит вокруг и который в тайне ищет эту самую кровь под предлогом (а почему бы и нет?) "приведи мне тех, кто в своем уме". Конечно, ведь только наличие здравого рассудка символизирует то, что кровь не испортилась. Кстати, только Арианна и сохраняет рассудок до момента родов. Причем, большинство спасенных - женщины и какие разные! Представительница людей, служителей церкви и Кейнхёрста. Мужик вообще не должен был попасть в собор, потому что логично его отправить в часовню Идон (мы ведь не знаем, что он выберет противоположное место). Неспроста это, ох неспроста :) P.S. смотрю сейчас тексты на японском. Если Агату убить до сбора нпц, то на англ. он говорит I just wanted to help people, а вот если японский на англ переводить, то он говорит I just served someone. Гугл транслейт, конечно, но... P.P.S. а никто не задумывался над тем, что слово Odeon имеет значение концертного/зрительного зала? И речь не о пастве Идона, а о том, что он и есть та самая неумышленная, не осознающая себя паства, целый огромный театр из тысяч актеров, за которыми он наблюдает? Что он в каждом, в ком течет кровь, поэтому и не имеет формы и может общаться с внешним миром только через ммм зов крови. В японском описании руны Наследник, спасибо гугл транслейт опять же, фигурирует сакраментальная фраза the blood's will. дада, гугл может перевести неточно, но в этом есть смысл. Наследник воли крови. Кровь говорит с охотником, кровь поет Гаскойну, кровь сводит с ума, дарует избранным Дитя Крови (о, не образное выражение, а указание на отцовство, практически :)) и, наконец, является сутью Идона. Идон через детей пытается обрести форму, прийти в реальный мир. и, может быть, приходит через волшебного кальмара, т.к. мы съедаем пуповины от того, что могло стать Идоном. жуть какая))